bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Aikawa
is a Vizard and former Captain of the 7th Division. Appearance Love is the tallest of the Vizard and has a thick black spiked afro which adds further to his rather incredible height. Love sports a green jogging suit and wears mirrored sunglasses at all times. When he was a captain, 110 years ago, his hair was in a classic, rounded afro style with long sideburns. He wore a standard Shinigami uniform with a sleeveless captain's haori. He wore a pair of dark-lensed sunglasses. Personality Love is a laid back and easy going man, usually reading Shōnen Jump or some of Lisa's erotic manga in his spare time. Love's attitude switches from serious to carefree within a moments notice. Though he is a man who believes in respect and maintaining the peace and is quick to uphold those standards when no one else will.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 9 He also appears to have little love for posturing, as indicated when he slaps the back of Rōjūrō's head, for talking about former enemies, banding together in times of war, in order to fight a common foe, just before they're about to fight Starrk. Then showing his more carefree side by making a manga reference in response to Starrk questioning what happened to his mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 12 History Approximately 110 years ago Love was the captain of the 7th division of the Gotei 13. He is first seen knocking Hiyori Sarugaki on her head for attacking Shinji Hirako, telling her to act her age and to apologize. Love asks her why she must be so difficult? Hiyori yells at him asking him who he thinks he is smacking law abiding lieutenant's who don't follow under his jurisdiction. Love calmly replies that seeing as her captain is not their someone has to keep her under control otherwise she would just run amuck.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 9 After the incident Shinji asks Love whose shown up to the meeting the captains had been called to, to which Love tell's him most everyone is already there. Shinji states that he sees no one from the 11th division has shown up. Love explains that's his way, as he does what he wants. Shinji says just because he is the 10th 'Kenpachi' no one's got the guts to keep him in check. He goes on to say that he can't understand why they let such a loose cannon like him become captain. Love tries to ease him explaining that there is no use getting upset over it, as the chosen 'Kenpachi' has always held the position of the 11th division captain. As it is a sort of legacy and it wont change anytime soon. Love goes on to say that if Shinji wants to complain about anything then he should complain about the fact that the previous Kenpachi's ineptitude made it possible. The two captain's are interrupted by the arrival of the 8th Division captain Shunsui Kyōraku being accompanied by his lt. Lisa Yadōmaru and 13th Division captain Jushiro Ukitake. Shunsui accuses the two of gossiping behind others backs. Love is noticeably surprised stating that hell most have frozen over if Shunsui is on time. Shunsui inquires that he has no idea what Love is talking about as he is always on time. Love then bears witness to the conversation between Shunsui and Ukitake about whose been captain the longest and what has happened to the previous 12th Division captain Kirio Hikifune.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 10-15 Love is later seen waiting in line with the other captain's as the newly appointed 12th Division captain Kisuke Urahara arrives to the meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 6 101 years later Love is dispatched with a group of other Shinigami to investigate the disappearance of Kensei Muguruma and the members of his division.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 3-6 Love is the second to show up at the site of the disappearances after Shinji, immediately asking if Hiyori is alright, he then notices a hollowfied Kensei and is greatly surprised at his current state. He immediately asks what is going on, to which Rose denotes that why the reiatsu is clearly similar to Kensei's he has a hollow mask and he wonders if he is a hollow. Shinji states that he doesn't know if it's Kensei but that if they don't draw their swords they are as good as dead. Love goes to attack the Hollowfied Kensei but is caught off guard by his speed as he easily appears behind him. Kensei hits him with a powerful punch that produces a lot of smoke in it wake, which attracts the attention of Rose and Lisa. Though when Kensei goes for a second attack Love blocks it with his sword. As the smoke clears Love has managed to withstand the attack despite a significant part of his garments being destroyed and him suffering some burns. Love calmly admits that he is strong therefore it's obviously Kensei.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 1-7 After Kensei and Mashiro Kuna are subdued thinks to the intervention of Hachigen Ushōda. Love and the others begin discussing what to do next when Hiyori attacks Shinji and reveals herself to Hollowfied as well. Love asks what is going on but before he can act a darkness falls around the rescue squad and they are attacked by a unseen assailant.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 9-15 The assailant is then found to be Tōsen, Mugurama's 6th seat, who is acting under the orders of Sōsuke Aizen who is the one behind the disappearances and Hollowfication experiments.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 16-19 Just as Aizen gives the order to kill the Hollowfied Shinigami Kisuke Urahara and Tessai show up and save them from destruction. Aizen, Gin and Tōsen make there escape and Tessai uses Forbidden Kidō to preserve and transport them to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using his created item, the "Hōgyoku".Bleach manga; Chapter -98 Unfortunately, it ended up as a failed process, not having the desired effect Urahara expected.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 3 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46 Chambers. The Hollowfied Shinigami are sentenced to execution as hollows. But before any of their sentences could be executed, however, both were rescued by Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 4-14 In the secluded area, she had also brought Hachi and the other Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the real world, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 15-18 Synopsis Arrancar arc Love first appears when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives at the Vizards' warehouse, planning to "use" them to help him control his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 7-9 Love is laying back relaxing while listening to music as Ichigo and Hiyori fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 6 He is alerted when Ichigo's inner hollow takes over and attack's Hiyori.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 12-13 He witnesses Ichigo's inner Hollow nearly choking Hiyori to death, he, as well as the other Vizards, quickly restrain Ichigo before he can kill her.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 16-17 While Ichigo is training on his own, the other Vizard are sitting around. Rose asks Love if he has heard the new 'Prince of Darkness' cd that has just came out? To which he asks Rose if he as read this weeks new Shonen Jump? Love laugh's at how great it is.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 7 He later talks with Mashiro about the antagonism forming between Ichigo and Hiyori, noting that he figured Ichigo would have been tired of her a lot sooner.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 9 Love later carries a unconscious Ichigo down into his underground training area.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 5 Love waits with the other Vizard while Ichigo's inner hollow emerges to take control over his body. When Mashiro asks whether they should take away his Zanpakutō. Love states that it would be pointless as doing so would needlessly increase the radius of destruction.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 13 Love is the third to battle the possessed body of Ichigo after Lisa and Kensei. He takes a a cut on his left shoulder and falls back, when the dust clears Love notes that Ichigo's appearance is that of complete hollow and that the fight is going to be rough.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 2 Love witnesses as the hollow Ichigo prepares to fire a Cero, Lisa yells to Love that its a cero to which he yells back that he is aware of it. He then prepares to don his Hollow Mask, Mashiro asks if he is going to Hollowify, to which Rose states that of course he will as not even Love can defend against that Reiatsu without Hollowfying. But Love as well as the other Vizard realize that Ichigo's hollow form becomes more unstable. Hiyori yells at Hachi to open the barrier and get Love out.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 1-6 When Hachi becomes alerted when he detects someone has slipped inside his barrier. The other Vizard are surprised at the possibility and Love questions whether it is a Shinigami. Hachi explains that the "Hachigyō Sōgai" he erected was something of his own design that he came up with after becoming a Vizard, and that there is no way it can be undone by Shinigami Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 10-11 Orihime Inoue shows up and is revealed to Hachi and the other Vizard to be a culprit, they are shown to be quite shocked to see that a simple human could perform such a feat.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 12-13 Shortly after Orihime Inoue leaves after having a conversation with Ichigo, Love makes a statement to Hachi, noting that his barriers are perfect and that there is no doubt about that. But he then poses a question to Hachi "How did that Orihime girl find our hideout and once more, how did she even get inside?". Hachi states he is not sure but from the impression he got from examining her reiatsu up close it felt that she has barrier abilities similar to his own. He deduces that's how she came about being able to find the warehouse and slip inside but he finds that her being a human with those abilities is a little hard to believe.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, page 2-3 Love is later seen leaving the warehouse with the other Vizard to fight in the upcoming conflict.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 19 Fake Karakura Town arc He is then seen with the rest of the Vizard arriving at the fake Karakura Town, intercepting Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen's release from Yamamoto's fire prison.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 19-20 When Shinji asks his fellow Vizard if they have anyone in the Gotei 13 whom they want to speak to, Love states that he doesn't care.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 6 When Shinji returns from speaking to Captain-Commander Yamamoto, Love asks him if he is done talking. Shinji responds that he hasn't but there was no point in wasting time on the Captain-Commander, as the enemy's growing impatient. Then the huge hollow creature spews forth a large horde of Gillian-class Menos from its mouth, Love is among the Vizard when they put on their masks to prepare for battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 13-19 Love stands ready for battle as the other Vizard draw their Zanpakutō and attack the Gillian.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 2-5 Love shows his great strength when he puts his bare hands right through the mask of one of the Gillian and rips the hollow in two.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 15-16 When Rose starts to go on about the spiritual bond between those coming together to fight against a common enemy is not a bad habit but one based on instinct possessed by all living creatures. But before he can finish his speech Love smacks him in the back of the head, when he asks why Love did that. Love responds that the discussion is over and that Rose should quit posturing and concentrate on what is going on. They both stand and look at Starrk with Love commenting on how he looks strong. Starrk then asks if they are sure that they want to take off their masks. To which Love smirks and says that they are Superheroes, so they only last 3 minutes.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 12-13 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a former captain, Love is no doubt quite skilled in swordsmanship. He faces off against a Hollowfied Kensei one on one, without releasing. He even managed to block an spiritually charged attack from Kensei with his unreleased blade.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 5-7 Flash Steps Expert: His Shunpo is fast enough to keep up with the other captains when they were rushing to the scene of the conflict, albeit he seems slower than Shinji.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 1 Enhanced Durability: When Love was brutally attacked by a Hollowfied Kensei, with a spiritually charged attack at point blank range, Love sustained only minor injuries and kept on fighting with no signs of faltering.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 6-7 Immense Spiritual Pressure: As a captain, he possessed a great-level of spiritual power. Being a Vizard Love possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, Tengumaru is an average katana with a heart-shaped tsuba (befitting his name), which he carries by a tōju over his shoulder. *'Shikai': His release command is .Bleach manga, chapter 372, pages 4-5 Tengumaru transforms into a large kanabō, roughly twice the height of Love himself. Love is very efficient in wielding such a heavy weapon, as shown when he moves and attacks Starrk with such speed; even swinging Tengumaru above his head with relative ease. It is also very sturdy, as shown when it blocks, and even appears to dispel, Starrk's Cero. :Shikai Special Ability: Tengumaru possesses the ability to manipulate fire. :* : Love swings Tengumaru downwards and fire blows out from the tip of Tengumaru. The resulting blast is strong enough to cave in buildings near the center of the impact. But it is currently unknown what happens when the enemy is struck by this technique, since Starrk vanished before he could be hit with this attack.Bleach manga, chapter 372, pages 14-15 *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Hollowfication Hollow Mask: His hollow mask takes the form of a traditional Japanese Oni.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, Page 18-19 *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Love's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and durability. :Enhanced Strength: Love has displayed that usage of his mask grants him brutal physical strength. He was able to rip a Gillian-Class hollow clean in half, straight down the middle, using only his bare hands.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 15-16 :Enhanced Durability: While Love possesses considerable durability naturally. He is seemingly incapable of taking a Cero from Hollow Ichigo, as his reiatsu was far to great to defend against the attack without it.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 4-5 According to Love, his and Rose's mask time limit is 3 minutes, which he jokingly says is because they are 'superheroes'.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 13 Quotes *(To Starrk referring to their masks) "We're superheroes. So, they only last 3 minutes." *(To Rose regarding Hacchi) "Hey! Get out of there, Rose! Hacchi beat him!" *(Pulling Rose out of the rubble) "You're such a pain. Do I have to do everything for you?" *(After Rose complains about his hair) "Oh yeah? Well, next time how about practicing the art of not getting caught in the rubble in the first place." *(Regarding Hacchi) "...Hacchi really did it. That guy seemed pretty strong, too. I wish we'd been able to finish this guy off first, though." *(Regarding Barragan's death) "Don't you get it? After someone dies, it always becomes a battle for revenge." *(Regarding Starrk's non-avenging personality) "That's what makes him so scary. But no one can remain unaffected by the death of an ally. If he's shaken, you use that opening. If he's angry, you turn that back on him. Either way... He who makes the first move will be the victor!!" * "Crush!! Tengumaru!!" *(After Starrk's Ceros are negated) "That won't work on me!!" *(After seeing Starrk just lying there) His responses have dulled... Guess he's the type to be shaken... *(After Starrk rises from the rubble) "You kept me waiting quite a while. Were you grieving?" * "I'm surprised! I thought you Hollows had no hearts!" *(After Starrk references the Hollow Mask) "...Mask? You mean this? Here I go, Tengumaru... It's gonna be hot, but hang in there... Hifuki no Kozuchi!" Trivia *He shares his seiyū with the current captain of the 7th Division, Sajin Komamura. *Love shares the same release command with Marechiyo Omaeda and Tesla though both names are spelt differently in Japanese. *When Aikawa says "We're superheroes. They only last 3 minutes", he references Ultraman. *Love is one of two Vizards whose mouth on his Hollow Mask can open, making the mask seemingly look like it's talking. The other is Ichigo Kurosaki. *Love is the second Vizard to release his Zanpakutō during the battle in Karakura Town References Navigation de:Love Aikawa es:Love Aikawa Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Vizard Category:Exiled Shinigami